


【假面骑士ZI-O】【盖庄】摇曳梦想

by pancakelb



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakelb/pseuds/pancakelb
Summary: 灵魂伴侣颜色梗。*一个人出生时，整个世界都是黑灰白色的，直到遇到自己命定的灵魂伴侣，才能真正看到颜色。增加了自己的私设：这种体质是由于某种异变，逢魔之日之后出生的孩子才会拥有这种体质。*woz是例外的存在。仅仅只能在看到脸的情况下才能判定对方是灵魂伴侣XD在文中进行了毫无逻辑的解释。押田岳老师生日快乐XD是生贺！日后也要和奥野老师一起营业啊指着你们俩活了【虽然时间已经过了！就迟了一分钟！！总之我是作者我最大我不管！！





	【假面骑士ZI-O】【盖庄】摇曳梦想

灵魂伴侣颜色梗。  
*一个人出生时，整个世界都是黑灰白色的，直到遇到自己命定的灵魂伴侣，才能真正看到颜色。  
增加了自己的私设：  
这种体质是由于某种异变，逢魔之日之后出生的孩子才会拥有这种体质。  
*woz是例外的存在。  
仅仅只能在看到脸的情况下才能判定对方是灵魂伴侣XD  
在文中进行了毫无逻辑的解释。

押田岳老师生日快乐XD是生贺！日后也要和奥野老师一起营业啊指着你们俩活了【虽然时间已经过了！总之我是作者我最大我不管！！

 

0  
别以为颜色无关紧要。  
想象，它是其中一样我们已知的所有东西中最伟大的东西，然后享受并沉溺其中。训练自己，发掘它的无处不在，去探索它完美的和谐色调与分明的对比视觉。精巧的渐变色阶，深度，力量。  
颜色慢慢降临，它裹挟着快乐的源泉，敞开心房，你甚至能体会更多——  
更多的东西。  
—“说说那些小事的乐趣——以及其重要性”  
Hildegarde Hawthorne着，刊载于St.Nicholas 48卷

1  
明光院盖茨加入反抗军的时候十五岁，在这之前他的世界只有黑白分明，带着些许灰色。  
他坐在枯树的阴影处，身下是被阳光照射到发烫的石头，他抬头，看着他的母亲在不远处的烈日下晒着被子。  
如果用今天的眼光来看，那大概只能算是粗布制成的破烂布料。  
但是对于身处重压之下的如今的地球来说……那已经是没有资格进入市内生活的人最温暖的床铺。  
他的母亲哼着他没听过的歌曲，用手指挑开拧成一团的衣物，然后用指尖顺着衣缝轻轻捏住， 用某种惊人的控制力轻轻一甩，然后自己的母亲就像要飞起来一样在风中旋转，那床被子在空中割开一道美丽的弧线，是一现的昙花，花苞在眨眼间完美的盛开。  
“色彩，”在烈阳的风中，他的母亲抬手，缓缓抚过耳边的乱发，刘海盖住的是她带着一丝坚毅却下垂的眉毛，她满含温柔，深灰色的眼睛——也许并不是灰色，但geiz看不到——满溢着温暖与柔和，“色彩，是你感受不到，却无处不在的东西。”  
geiz选择了否认。  
对他来说色彩只有黑白灰，甚至连哪个才是灰色白色他都无法彻底分清，脑海中毫无色彩的痕迹，命运的玩笑，他们这一代人不配感知色彩的美好。  
“不……geiz，”母亲晃到他身前，伸出手亲昵地捏了捏geiz仍旧带着点婴儿肥的脸颊，“我相信你会遇到让你改变这个想法的人的。”  
“你的伴侣，”她微笑，声音清亮爽朗，“必将无所不能。”  
比其他颜色要更白的光束洒落大地，为他的母亲镶上一轮白色的轮廓。资料里记载的天使大致如此，在白色的阳光下完美的女子笑容如花。

——也许吧。  
geiz心底，有个细小的，带着点怀疑的声音轻轻说。  
也许，真的会有这种人存在吧。

 

时王的颜色很亮。  
此时此刻，没有时间魔神，没有恼人的窗和破坏气氛的装甲，他们以原始的模样相见，剑拔弩张。整整五十年的绝望五十年的悲苦，人类因为这个人的一个选择便锐减近半，永无止境的征伐，有多少人选择抵抗有多少人选择任命，在魔王的重压之下又有多少人为了一时欢欣选择依附，最后，与原本的亲友为敌。  
怨恨燃烧着理智，然而抬头，见到毫无防备的时王，geiz的第一感觉却是，时王的颜色实在是过于鲜艳了。  
那之后，五彩纷繁的、令他完全无法理解的色彩从眼前直冲向脑海，无数的色彩、无数的光辉、无数的缤纷绚丽的万花筒是杀伤性武器，那种事远比流血更让人无法反应，那些被色彩填满的滋味他从未体验过，也根本不知道是这样巨大的冲击。  
眼前炸开的是灿烂的烟花，肉体和本能远比理性走得更快，geiz明白自己心跳加速肾上腺素急速升高，也许还会脸红，但他抑制不住。  
他的灵魂伴侣就在他面前。

常磐庄吾，目前还仍旧一无所知的逢魔时王，以这样过分的模样出现在他的面前。

这场面其实有点吓人，宽阔的街道，空无一人，下水道口朝外喷着蒸汽，而你的死敌没有迅速逃走，也不像是要抵抗，只是单纯地看着你，眼神清澈，你从未见过如此光滑的颜色，不负重担。

就像是某种魔咒。  
那咒语穿越时空的阻隔，穿越未来无数绝望的嘶喊，穿越现在的城市里无数的心跳，人们低语、交谈、呼喊和叹息，然后那魔咒拐了个弯，像是调皮的顽童，突然撞进你的怀里。

命运给他开了个相当巨大的玩笑。

2  
“你怎么了？”  
庄吾眨眨眼，注意到面前那个人的神色，停下了滔滔不绝的介绍。也许他真的好奇geiz的体质，毕竟——没见到灵魂伴侣之前看不到颜色，这种感觉梦幻得好像他身处专门画给少女们看的乙女漫画。他不是第一次听到班里的同学讨论这些，忽略那些女孩子们热切地盯着他几乎把他吞吃入腹的眼神的话，其实算得上是让其他男生嫉妒到牙痒的场面。  
“所以说、”他撇嘴，叹气，好看的脸皱在一起，“你有在听吗？喂喂？Geiz？救世主大……”  
“吵死了。”  
geiz低声呵斥。  
让多话的人闭嘴的办法有哪些？他问过woz，然而这位可靠的领导者只是眯着眼睛看了看他，露出一副了然——恼人——的神色，微笑着对他说，把那个人的嘴里塞满食物，或者，除此之外还有另外一种。  
在woz能够说出那个词之前，geiz用足以让街对面的便利店员都听得到的分贝压住了一切声响。  
但是，但是。

有些时候，geiz会在脑海中描摹出某个人的嘴唇，对他来说特殊的形状，上下唇分合之间的从口中吐出的温度，约莫也猜测得出它尝起来的味道。他虽辨认不清各种颜色是什么样的，味觉却可从未失灵。他无数次在心中亲吻自己的伴侣（无视是否真的确认关系的事），猜度它的滋味，即使、即使，他真的从未真正触碰过那个青年。  
在虚空之中的恋爱，空洞无主的亲吻，是异国他乡的棕榈，长在久远过去现已绝灭的芬芳，炽热烈阳下被蒸干的滴露，远远地滚在过去与未来纠结的纽带里。

可令他心旷神怡的一切都是未发生的未来，如今他们亲密无间，但仍无半点进展，他和庄吾只是单方面的终身伴侣，常磐庄吾没有被一种命运永远牵制的理由，geiz不应该也不可能成为那个理由。没有值得去遗憾的难平之意，想挽回也无可挽回，你如何挽回空无一物的东西？他想象着那个吻，如同想着涂上蜂蜜烧烤的云彩，变成奶酪的月亮*。  
但他不想只满足于自己想象出来的味道。  
他想要这个吻有一天可以变成触手可及的真实。

 

然后，有一天，geiz终于意识到，自己真的没法忍耐下去了。  
庄吾——毫无自觉，完全无辜——拽着他的手穿过市内的大街小巷。属于和平年代的车水马龙错落着数不清的人影，人们行色匆匆，仿佛时间加速，不知疲倦也不知停止。他们踏过钢筋水泥的峡谷，迈过混凝土柏油的平原，街道旁边拉面摊的大叔笑容爽朗，顾客吸溜着看起来相当劲道的面，阳光、金黄色，洒在地面，拉面泛着金色的光。不远处两个孩子争夺着一个深色的球，球坠落地面的时候他看到地板上落着斑斓的布偶。地铁在脚下穿过，嗡鸣声不如地铁站旁工作人员手中的信号灯惹人注意，刺目的颜色与血相同。身旁，穿得像被打翻的颜料盘一样的女人哭泣着打着电话，geiz从未见过的安逸与和平。他放慢了脚步，想要更多地欣赏如今的安稳。  
“走啦。”  
是庄吾的催促。细瘦的青年叹了口气，把他拽下地铁，不给他逃开的机会，走出地铁站的时候他发现阳光正好，就连庄吾黑色的风衣也显出了一丝光芒。他突然回忆起自己的母亲，若是他那个时候就看得到颜色，也许他的母亲会像一只快活的鸟儿，烈日当空，她的身上满是金色，火红的大地上，她闪闪发光。  
——就连她被军队捅穿喉咙的那一刻，也一样闪着太阳的金光吧。

 

“常……时王。”庄吾拉着他，一路絮絮叨叨着一些小事，从虽然他们开的钟表店没什么人会去但其实叔公也另外有工作，到前几天路上遇到的爱看乙女漫画的女同学好像找了个女朋友，再到他感觉geiz最近有些诡异……  
就在这儿，此时此刻，这个地方。geiz觉得自己忍无可忍。

“唔？”  
庄吾回过头，背光，他的脸庞洒下阴霾，表情困惑，但眼神清澈，温柔似水，与他的母亲不同，庄吾的眼底深藏着坚决。  
Geiz，听见自己那颗满怀着纷乱心思的小心脏怦怦直跳。他的胸襟宽广，藏了一只毛绒绒的复活节兔子，，毛皮厚实而温暖，不安分地蹭着他的胸腔和肺部，前脚跺地震得他的心跳剧烈地震，他的喉口发痒，那只兔子远比他想象的更不安分，想逃出去，想出去，他感受得到。

然而真到了这种时候，他反而一句话都说不出来。他的内心上蹿下跳急不可耐，心灵的小人在脑海深处东奔西走。  
毫无意义。  
他就是一句话都说不出来。

咬紧牙关。鼓足勇气。简单的人体操控，幼儿时就应该学会。和灵魂伴侣什么的完全无关。  
一定有什么东西需要做到，一定有什么东西需要阐明。  
他深吸了一口气。

——仍然一声不吭。  
那只兔子大概要死了。

 

噗。  
忽然，他听到一声轻笑。  
“在干嘛啊你。”庄吾抿嘴，脸偏向旁边，仿佛竭力忍耐笑意却实在困难，为了保全他的自尊心而选择了回避，“是我走太快了？”

“怎么可能，你在小看我吗？”

哦。  
嗨，兔子。它这是真的打算蹦出来？

没有，不是。  
那只兔子还在他喉咙口活蹦乱跳，充满活力地想要逃脱束缚，然而这主人实在不靠谱，兔子蹦了半天，仍然是徒劳的挣扎。

“那就好。”庄吾对他笑了起来，没什么嘲笑的意思，只是清早起床拉开窗帘发现屋外满是和煦阳光，只是移开雨伞发现细雨温柔，只是行走路边看到一簇野花盛开。  
那是属于庄吾的笑容。  
带着一点没睡醒的慵懒，不带有别的情绪，只是看到就会觉得舒适，仿佛睡到自然醒之后发现时光漫长，而你闲散无事，整日快活。  
“我有些事还想对你说。相——当重要的事情。”  
geiz张了张嘴。  
“哦。”他说。  
然后暗自痛恨自己的胆小和怯懦。战士不应该这样，他应该勇往直前，永不退避，只是表白而已，到底有哪里比得过直面逢魔时王恐怖？

 

庄吾转身，没忘记拉起geiz的手。geiz瞪了眼，之前再怎么说也是拖着胳膊强拉着他走，但是现在这样——双手交握，十指扣拢，他甚至感受得到庄吾手中的薄汗，他不是紧张的时候手心会出汗的类型，这值得庆幸，不会让庄吾感受到任何不对。  
至于庄吾的汗……

春天也很热了。  
geiz看着太阳，突然发现自己的喉口恢复了正常，兔子不再莽撞，也不再活蹦乱跳。那只兔子安稳地离开了，顺着他们相连的手臂，现在geiz胸襟宽广，可容得下一整个人而不只是一只兔子。

 

3  
庄吾带他去了一个历史还蛮久远的博物馆。  
四四方方，在如今是常见的形状。geiz并没表现出稀奇，哪怕他对“博物”这个词的了解仅限于逐字逐句对应其概念和定义，四方的建筑有着复杂的门柱，说不上来的风格，geiz没见过。对于这类情报他们一向不多涉猎，人类的大脑有限，需要记忆的更多是战斗的技巧。如何才能最快地杀死敌人，如何才能从敌人的束缚中快速脱离并反击。比起那些毫无意义的仅存在与和平年代的“博物”，他更需要学会的是这些东西。  
可是庄吾一路拉着他的手，拉着他迈过门口金色的棺椁，绕过门口他看不懂的金碧辉煌的分类，若是woz在场可能会告诉他，那是法老的收藏，纸莎草的魅力图画，人类的结晶大抵凝聚于此，历史悠久，铭刻于纸上，而今人将其收藏， 放于伪造的神庙之中，是供奉也是拙劣的模仿，对追溯不回的过去进行的短暂倒流。  
庄吾步伐匆匆，他们跨过中世纪，甲胄挺直，盔甲闪烁银白的光；越过属于东方的盛世，华美的杯盏与精致的茶壶，属于权贵的玩具如今静静陈放供人观赏；他们一同穿过了安静悄然的文艺复兴，对对面属于中世纪的壁毯指指点点，庄吾轻声给他讲述着他无法了解的过去，手指紧紧扣住geiz的，他们将雪白的雕像看做终点，漫长的时空漫游结束，他们一同站在雕像旁，同一时间呼出一口气，就像呼吸交融了一样。

想到这点的geiz又倒吸一口凉气。

雕像铭刻着圣母的美姿，高洁的处女将纯洁的孩童揽在臂弯，庄吾轻轻讲述着文艺复兴的故事，geiz并没有兴趣，但那是庄吾，所以他最好只是听着。他这才意识到这个每天混吃等死脑袋里除了当王什么都没有的前男子高中生其实远比他想象得要聪明得多，只是他从不表现也从未将这种学识和能力告知他人，他只是静静地待在自己圈定的世界里，不允许别人进入也不让自己走出。纵使门外便是万千世界。

 

无所不能。  
geiz想。  
妈妈的话从来都不会出错的。

最后，他们终于迈入20世纪；米色的墙壁上高悬现代风画作，莫迪格利阿尼和毕加索，康定斯基和夏加尔，色彩、色彩、和色彩。  
他们两人坐在长椅上，对面流光溢彩，墙壁上五彩斑斓。  
“我们像约会一样诶。”庄吾鼓起嘴，面对着一条三角的鱼，拙劣模仿的是鱼在水底吐泡泡的样子，“你看，周围都是情侣。”  
他在暗示什么吗？“——别开玩笑。”geiz轻声说，在心底的复活节兔子呲牙，狠狠咬住他的心脏，你是白痴吗，他绝望地想，说啊，说出来又不会死，“我和你仅仅只是朋友。”  
“诶……”庄吾了然的样子让他突然觉得有些挫败，究竟是woz从他那里学的表情还是他向woz讨教过？总而言之身边的青年抿嘴笑了一下，侧着头看着他，“我以前从来没来过这个地方。”  
“所以呢？”

“所以啊……”庄吾站起来，站到geiz的面前，他体型不大，但站起来却足以遮住还是坐姿的geiz，于是geiz面前的光明被庄吾替代，庄吾背着光，低头看着geiz，吐出了舌头，“geiz你，认得清各种颜色是什么样子的吗？”  
Geiz呆了一下。“……不。”他说，“我知道这是一块大画布。上面有黑色，有其他的别的颜色。我知道他画了什么但……”他沉思了一下，“但我不知道那些是什么颜色，我不知道怎么形容这个，就好像……”  
“被打翻的油漆桶？”庄吾眨眨眼睛，站直了身子，回头盯着那幅画沉思。一如既往地无辜，一如既往地清纯，不含一点杂色的美丽。  
隔了一会他又说：“啊抱歉，我忘了你不知道那是什么样的。”  
带着歉意的微笑，庄吾吐出一点舌尖。  
“我不知道。”geiz轻声说，“确实不知道。”  
geiz的脸直直地对着克利夫特·斯蒂尔的画作。“我只知道这是油画，我只知道颜料在画布上堆积。但是这些颜料对应的是什么颜色？我不知道，没人跟我讲过这个，我是见到你之后才……”  
他意识到自己说出了什么话，无言地张了张嘴，但是庄吾好像什么都没有发现，只是转身盯着对面那副色彩斑斓的话，挠了挠头。“这样啊，”庄吾毫不在意地说，“原来geiz这样无所不能的人也有做不到的事。你又能变身又坚定还能揍很多坏人，我还以为你很早就有漂亮的女战士当伴侣了……。”  
想了想他又说，“你需要我给你描述一遍吗？”  
“什……不需要，不要自作主张地决定我的……”  
“其实还挺简单的啦，”庄吾就像没听到他在说什么一样露出了一如既往地慵懒的微笑，像被烤软了的奶酪，绵绵地铺在脸上，“颜色这种东西是基础常识。”  
geiz皱起了眉，用woz的话来说，他们这类人大脑中用于辨别色彩的数以万亿计的神经细胞出现了异变，和大脑中其他部分丧失了联系。没有灵魂伴侣这类存在的刺激便没有视觉刺激，大脑中的信号处理中心传递色彩信息的能力相当于退化殆尽。而灵魂伴侣——这种听起来玄学的东西不过是一种美的说法，因为拥有便会让人类重新感知色彩，像是驱使本能前进的细胞，仿佛肉体的一部分，因此只能在看到脸的时候才能确定哪个才是自己的灵魂伴侣，从残疾人变回正常的模样——久远失去希望的未来，唯有这样的联系可以安慰人类的心。  
然后自己的袖子被一股温和的力量紧拽住，庄吾扭着他的袖口，把他拽到了另外一幅画前。  
“这是黑色，”他指着其中的一部分说，“那边是白色的。这才是真正的黑白。”  
“时王，你听不懂我说话……”  
“黑色。”又是无视，庄吾深呼吸一口气，语气坚定，手上的力道加重了，“就像是深眠。永眠。永恒的迷梦。吞噬别人的颜色。”庄吾的眼神有些黯淡，“可以把所有的东西——地球上的一切都藏在里面，所以它有时会很可怕。但它什么都没做，所以那不是它的错。它也不愿意经历那些事，它也是有温度的，像一样。”  
geiz说不出话来了。  
“那边的真正的白色，”庄吾皱着眉头思考，“白色很刺眼，很尖锐，就像是你心尖被人猛踢一脚，像一把匕首。虽然很亮，但是又冰又冷，空无一物，也没有气味。”  
他们走到另外一张画前，这张画上只有大量的金黄色。  
“这个是金色，是太阳的颜色。”庄吾说，沉默了一会儿，他继续讲道，“逢魔时王就是这个颜色。它很……厚重，像丰收的颜色，又光又亮，还带着一点点快乐，丰厚，又非常光滑，就像是一块化开的好黄油。”  
他们沿着走廊朝前走，庄吾一直拉着他，从袖口到手腕，偷偷滑到手心，然后轻轻紧了两下。  
“这个是毕加索。”庄吾说，“虽然不知道你能不能理解啦……我也不太能欣赏他来着。这上面、有很多绿色和蓝色。绿色是春天，就是现在的颜色，生机勃勃，并不扎眼，而且十分愉快，像是五月份的大西洋，也是假面骑士woz的颜色。蓝色是……蓝色是深广的颜色，像是我们高中的游泳池，暑假的时候很多人都在那里。可以容得下很多，但也融不下别的颜色，很孤独，但是它并不像绿色那么凉和不近人情。”  
“还有紫色，”庄吾继续说，这个时候他好像不太会形容这些颜色了，鼓起了嘴，“就像一个郁闷的人，啊，叔公吧，就好像叔公一个人站在柜台前，或者别的什么地方，嘴巴里念叨着‘我们可是钟表店啊’这种没什么用的话，对世上万物都感到闷闷不乐。这样就是紫色。”  
“还有还有，”庄吾快速跑了几步，拽着geiz跑到长长的回廊入口处，他停下，转身对geiz笑了起来。这儿的天花板是大大的斜窗，地板是纹理致密的木板，远处挂着彩窗，地面上是彩虹的颜色，四周都很安静。  
“这个就是彩色啦。”庄吾指着地面，在那块彩色的投影上跳了好几下，“但是不是油漆桶的颜色，是更不同的样子。”  
“它们很规律，很可爱，安安静静地蹲在地上，就像幼儿园的孩子们。”庄吾弯了腰又直起来，然后指着展厅尽头说。  
“那个就是红色啦。”  
“我的装甲好像是这个颜色。”geiz回答。  
“嗯嗯，对的。”庄吾有些兴奋。“红色是……”  
他想了想，似乎得不到什么答案，于是他把一直抓着的geiz的手抬起来，放在自己的胸口。  
geiz浑身都颤抖起来，他不知道庄吾要做什么，直觉告诉他这个时候最好顺着庄吾做的事情做，于是他没有撤回手。隔着一层薄薄的衬衫，他触摸到了庄吾的肉体；亚麻的布料遮盖下，他能感受到庄吾的体温，人体内17.6万公里漫长绵延着的血管在这样瘦小的身体里运送着血液。奔流不息，涌向那颗年轻的心脏。  
“这个也是红色。”庄吾咧嘴微笑，满脸都是得意的样子，他抓着geiz的手，又转回去按着geiz自己的心口，不一样的是，这一次他自己也把手贴了上去。在战服下，一个伤痕累累的战士的身体，被未来弄得破碎的心灵，以及就算经历过痛苦却仍然鲜活仍然充满希望的坚毅的心脏。  
“——这个是真正的红色。”庄吾说。  
“我知道。”geiz轻声说，他突然觉得精疲力竭，却又如释重负，他掌心凝练着两个人的温度，两种心跳在此刻交融。此时此刻，他觉得自己必须说些什么。

“还有这个。”  
庄吾突然贴近他，踮起脚尖搂住他的脖子，在他耳边呼气，geiz僵住了，想要说些什么却被庄吾在嘴上比了一根手指，庄吾蹭了蹭他的脸，翘起来的头发擦过他的额畔，像是挠在了他心里。

然后，毫无征兆又好像命中注定，庄吾突然吻住了他。  
那真的只是一个很简单的吻，两个人的嘴唇互相接触，牙齿磕碰，唇舌交缠，geiz第一次和庄吾如此贴近，他亲吻着庄吾搂抱着庄吾，此时此刻他终于知道自己应该做什么了。放任自己，那只复活节兔子毫不重要，爱怎样怎样吧，他和他的灵魂伴侣终于达到了深层的交融。

分开的时候，庄吾顶着他的肩膀，很坚定，很缓慢，很轻地对他说。  
“喜欢geiz。”

 

喜欢到想要可以帮帮对方忙，喜欢到想要互相叫叫名字。喜欢到想要听他叫自己的名字。  
他不知道自己那细微的声音正像一个大号独立日礼花一样带着非凡的香气在明光院盖茨的脑海中炸开。  
geiz重复着张嘴又闭嘴的动作，很努力地想控制自己的情绪，他心脏狂跳，庄吾是发现了吗，他知道自己这句话的意义吗，他真的明白他对于geiz来说是什么样的存在吗。  
geiz不知道自己此刻正面露微笑，对他来说很少见的表情，他只能看见庄吾，然后在庄吾的眼睛里看到嘴角几乎要把脸分成两半的自己。  
“粉色。”  
庄吾突然说。  
“这就是粉色的。”

突然间。geiz平静了下来。  
“嗯。”  
“这是粉色的。”  
他说。

 

“……一路朝南走，沿着公路，一路让太阳照在他们脸上。去海边，沙漠，反正是刮着风的空空旷旷的地方。说不定就会会听见宇宙的声音什么的。”  
庄吾靠在床头，对geiz说道。  
“然后你就会觉得，嗯，还是家里好？”  
geiz嗤笑一声，坐在另一边，“我没去过海边，也不知道什么是沙漠。”他说，“但我觉得那些地方不像你想的那么美好。”  
“是的。”庄吾说，“可在外面你会听见树的根系在地下吸水，听见蝉挣脱自己的蜕，听见冬眠动物的鼾声，听到拉面摊的闲聊声，还有小孩子打闹的声音。”  
“那些声音也许不像你想的那么美好。”  
geiz说。  
“你没说错啦。”  
庄吾叹了口气。  
他去过海边，去过沙漠。那些地方并没有让他觉得宁静。太孤独了。那些地方会有声音，可那些声音稀疏、响动细碎、分布零散，他觉得自己像是在一个寒冷、枯寂的垂死的宇宙里，大部分星星都已经燃烧殆尽，只剩下一些遥远的光亮和陌生、怪异的黑洞。  
他已经自己给自己创造了差不多的世界了。  
他住在那个世界18年，不需要更多类似的世界了。

 

“所以你提出我们一起睡，就是为了和我聊天？”

好像确实如此。  
geiz坐在床边，赤裸着上身，并不明显但相当结实的肌肉上纵横着疤痕。他的眼神清澈，牛奶里掺进了天空的颜色，神志清醒，太阳穴滴落了闪电。  
他想象自己朝南走，沿着公路，一路让太阳照在脸上。刮着风，空空荡荡。  
说来奇怪，确定关系后的每个晚上，他梦见的都是涂上蜂蜜烧烤的云彩，以及变成奶酪的月亮。  
梦醒之后，有什么东西贴着心脏的地方。  
他的心脏怦怦直跳。

 

4  
——这也太色情了。  
明光院盖茨，母胎solo至前几天，表白都是对方来做的，在这个关系里他全然处于被动的局面，虽然习惯了被呼来喝去，但偶尔，有些时候，他也希望自己能够掌握主动权。  
“喂……”  
geiz叫了一声，跪在他腿间的人停了一下，庄吾含着他的阴茎，迷茫地抬起头，唾液湿了嘴角，geiz按在庄吾后脑的手指慢吞吞地划过他线条完美凹陷极深的后背，庄吾眯起右眼，不算多的皮肉随着geiz的动作小幅度地颤抖一下。几百万分的色情。

不管是谁都没多少性经验，他们的第一次做爱十分尴尬，两个人都不知道该做什么，最后只能硬着头皮请教woz，woz当时的表情精彩纷呈，拍下来可以入选奥斯卡最佳短片，在长久的沉默之后woz黑着脸甩了几个小视频给他们之后拽着月读当场消失。在教导之下他们才算完成了生命的大和谐。  
因此，庄吾会主动给他口交实在是……  
听起来就要射了的情趣。  
庄吾口技相当生涩，说实话体验并不是很好，小小的尖牙时不时粗鲁地磕在geiz敏感的性器官上，然而柔软的舌头将整个柱身舔的十分润滑，唾液不断流出沾湿了魔王的嘴角，舌根包裹着龟头，因为呼吸不畅整张脸都有些涨红了，眼睛里带着一层透明的水光。不是多么美妙的体验，却让geiz满足到想要叹息。  
“……不好意思啊。”  
和抬起头来的人道了歉，在对方疑惑的目光里，geiz将自己的龟头往庄吾喉咙深处顶。庄吾闷哼了一声，那一下戳的又深又重，龟头几乎从舌面上碾压过去，腥味充满了鼻腔和嘴。  
“呜呜……！唔……”  
轻哼声中，舌尖抵上了龟头凹陷的小孔上，那种蠕动的行为反而成了最好的刺激，铃口流出的黏液顺着食道被吞入体内，龟头在口腔里肆意地横冲直撞，缠绕在肉柱上的青筋跳了一下，庄吾猝不及防被噎住，被异物入侵的喉咙条件发射地呕了一声，然而黏膜收缩反而抚慰了龟头，舌根不知所措地继续抚弄着马眼，又热又紧，他险些没把持住。

庄吾吐出了他的阴茎咳嗽了半天，睫毛上挂着点水珠，眼角是一片引人遐想的红色，氤氲出眼影的模样。

要命。geiz想，哪个男人忍得住。

“geiz……geiz你慢……呜嗯……”  
庄吾的腿被分开到最大，以便他腿间的那个巨大肉棒能顺利在他身体里抽插，他的穴口湿润，黏液流了满床。天地良心，鬼知道geiz为什么会那么大，明明他们几乎算得上同岁，未来的环境这么能养人吗，庄吾迷糊地想着，被榨出来的肠液让他的腿间一片狼藉，没谁分得清谁是谁。  
“呜啊……！”  
穴肉吞咬着性器，却因为内里凶器的猛烈戳刺剧烈收缩起来，算不上温柔的动作，geiz粗暴的冲撞着身下的伴侣，庄吾顿时失语，快感由尾椎一路向上，他寻求依托一样抱紧了geiz的脖子，双腿缠上战士精瘦却壮实的腰身，想要蜷起身体躲避快感，却反而让性器进的更深，体内的肉棒不知不觉更大了，前列腺被刺激的感觉漫长而猛烈，庄吾承受不住地仰起头，被分到最大的腿根不断颤抖，柔软的肠肉拼命收缩挤压体内的异物，geiz满足地叹息了一声。只有在这种时候他才觉得自己好歹没那么被动，庄吾算是示弱的样子激起了更强的欲望。  
“……够、你……啊……geiz……”  
geiz突然咬住了他的乳头，庄吾从喉咙里挤出一丝抽噎，手勒紧了他的脖子。他被顶得喘不过气来，狂风暴雨般的抽动让他浑身绵软无力，臀瓣不住摇晃，象征性的挣扎了两下就被身上的人狠狠咬住了脖子，仿佛孤狼般锁住自己的猎物，性器根部的体毛蹭的他又疼又麻，，他狠狠哆嗦了一下。  
阴茎涨得厉害，汩汩的流水，小腹上黏黏腻腻的让人难受，紧接着腰腹就被geiz抬高，撞得又深又快，每一下都蹭过前列腺狠狠顶到最深处，庄吾觉得自己几近散架，被操射的瞬间他大脑一片空白，眼前被加了一层模糊滤镜，精液随着geiz的节奏一股一股往外喷。他的指甲不知轻重地在geiz的脖子上留下了些许痕迹，然而这些都阻止不了兴奋起来的混蛋男友。  
庄吾哭着高潮，geiz却不打算简单放过他，肉棒固执地刺激着前列腺，快感爆炸式增长，庄吾尖叫了一声之后瞬间失声，他无法形容这样的感觉，最敏感的地方被不断戳刺顶弄，高潮连绵不断。灵魂被撞到出窍，他在连绵的高潮里短暂找回意识。  
“你个、混蛋……呜……”

“被打翻的油漆桶。”geiz突然说，“你说过的。”

 

……  
庄吾呆了一下，又被geiz撞出细碎的呻吟，短暂凝聚的理智再次飞出了脑子，龟头不断顶开括约肌，肠道深处因为不停收缩好像产生一种吸力想把龟头往里面吸，就像张小嘴不停在吸吮亲吻着龟头。穴肉被激烈的性交摩擦成红色，彻底被肠液给濡湿得光亮，却还在不停收缩。庄吾被自己男友顶得直往床头缩，又被掐着腰拖了回来，逃不掉，但也受不住，过载的快感逼得庄吾的泪水像断线的珠子一样一直往下掉，又被geiz轻轻舔掉，这时候你倒是想起温柔点了，庄吾有些赌气。  
“够了……你快……嗯、等……”  
这次堵住他声音的是geiz的嘴，结合处的东西进的却更深，又专门往要命的地方去顶，第二次高潮的时候庄吾疑心自己是不是真的要死了，他喘得像一条脱水的鱼，浑身上下都泛着情欲的红，geiz的性器稍微撤出一点隔着薄薄的肠壁顶着前列腺研磨，庄吾脸上的表情可以说得上扭曲，修长好看的手指像求饶似的拽住了他的手腕，“放过我……”  
geiz停了停，自己的灵魂伴侣仿佛根本不懂他这样的行为到底有多能引发他的欲火，他掐着庄吾的要把被他一次次顶到床头的人牢牢钉死在自己的阴茎上，突然想出了另一个法子。  
“现在你是什么颜色的？”  
“你、你太过分……呜……”  
激烈的顶弄把所有出口的话都变成破碎的呻吟，然而geiz耿直地可怕，偏偏要等着庄吾的回答才肯稍微慢下来一点，充满恶意的做法当然让庄吾内心愤愤，然而无法阻止，身上的混蛋非要等他回答，可他偏偏一句话都没法说，只能半死不活地被他插到连声音都发不出来。  
geiz粗暴地地捅开了痉挛着的穴肉，在内里的肠肉又一次锢紧了龟头时，射出了一股股滚烫的精液。烫得庄吾的身体瞬间僵直，痛苦无比地达到了干性高潮，他发出一声绵长的尖叫，小腹抽搐，高潮中的肉穴无比敏感，geiz却铁了心不放过他，将还没失去硬度的肉棒不停捅开紧锢的内壁，将龟头不断往深处里操弄。庄吾的臀肉反覆绷紧，屁股也不断抬高去迎合，淫液不停从穴口喷溅出来，还在穴口磨出一圈细细的泡沫。  
庄吾一直打着哆嗦，眼睛已经完全失了神。geiz最后拔出去的时候，庄吾已经失去了意识。还没合拢的穴口每次收缩都挤出一点射在深处的白液，两只脚无力地大开着。  
确实是一副凄惨的样子，然而不得不说，让人十分有成就感。

geiz想了想，自己对自己的问题做出了回答。

“我的。”他说，“你是我的颜色。”

5  
春天过去一半的时候，色彩要更多。  
他们一路朝家走，逢魔之日有所转机，他们心情大好。满面春风，行人为他们侧目。他们年轻气盛，英俊与清秀并存，欢声笑语，谁不会爱他们这样的年轻人？  
一切都还在正轨，一切都能挽回。他们听到对方在身旁发出笑声，唧唧歪歪、喋喋不休、黏黏糊糊，庄吾在geiz身旁哼起小调，他们插科打诨。  
能一直这么下去就好了，geiz想，只要庄吾还在他身边，那抹不灭的色彩就能穿越城市的喧嚣，穿越纷乱的世界，穿越死亡、未来和阴霾，穿越无数的心跳，低语、交谈、呼喊和叹息，静静地撞在他眼前。

 

6  
——在遥不可及的未来，金色的魔王发出嗤笑。

End.

注：  
一般我不写注，不过“化作奶酪的月亮”是我从一个太太那里学来的很美的比喻，一直想用在文章里，终于找到合适的了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一般我不写注，不过“化作奶酪的月亮”是我从一个太太那里学来的很美的比喻，一直想用在文章里，终于找到合适的了。


End file.
